Drones are known and can be remotely controlled by a user to fly the drone at remote areas. Drones typically have a plurality of rotors that are remotely controlled by the user to control elevation and flying direction of the drone. It is known to attach a camera to a drone to assist the user in seeing where the drone is flying.